magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Berahn
Berahns are only found in the harsh deserts to the south, where very few animals can survive. This gives them an advantage, as no predators are able to roam these lands. Few humans travel through deserts, either, for water is scarce and sandstorms often arise unexpectedly. These notorious storms have little effect on berahns, who merely lie down and sleep through them. Their thick fur protects them from the stinging sand, and they have unique nostrils that can filter air. Berahns are well suited for their environments in numerous other ways, one being that they can always find food. These companions will devour any plant they can find, even tough thorny ones. Yet another way they have adapted to life in the far south is their ability to survive for several moons without water. When water is available, berahns drink vast quantities, a feat which has piqued the curiosity of many magi. It is quite the sight to see, as they consume many times what a man could ever drink, in a matter of moments. Although berahns are found in remote areas, they are trusting of humans. These companions have been used by southern merchants for thousands of years, dragging huge, specially designed sleds. Naturally, nothing can be attached to their humps, but bags are placed on their sides and necks, and berahns do not tire easily. Many theorize that berahns are responsible for the first trade routes in existence. Egg What appear to be miniature mountains are emerging from this tan egg. Hatchling Although berahn hatchlings are friendly enough towards humans, they dislike the climate around the castle. In a matter of a few days, a berahn hatchling is steady enough on its long legs to follow an adult south. There, they remain near a grown berahn at all times, learning to navigate the scorching deserts. One must travel to the south to see them, where they are difficult to spot against the sand due to their tan coloring. Young berahns are very intelligent, and can identify their magi from far off distances. They will run to their magi as soon as they see them, and are surprisingly swift. While berahns can walk for indefinite amounts of time, they can not run for long without tiring. A sleepy hatchling will collapse onto the ground to rest, and is nearly impossible to awaken. Adult A most intriguing change occurs as a berahn hatchling approaches adulthood. Their backs, which were always a little odd, slowly turn into what can only be described as miniature cities. These marvelous dwellings appear gradually, with changes occurring overnight. No one has ever seen this process taking place, and those who have remained awake all night to investigate are disappointed. Some more zealous magi have actually joined together and taken shifts, never letting a berahn out of their sight. Unfortunately, if watched constantly, a berahn's back will never change. Some people claim to have seen movement from the corner of their eye, like tiny people are moving about on a berahn's back. But as soon as one turns to look, the flitting shadow disappears. Any attempts to peer inside any of the buildings will earn one a swift kick from the berahn. If this does not persuade the curious human to move on, the angered companion will spit at them. This spit burns. It is bright green in color, and even eats through cloth. So, as one can imagine, most people make sure not to test the tempers of berahns. As they enter adulthood at two years of age, beharns go about choosing their mates. Like many companions, they do so only once. A berahn will take a long time to go about this task, and it's not uncommon for them to travel great distances in their search. Once bonded, two berahns will remain together for life, and will search for one another forever if separated. Breeding Additional Information * No. 338 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (September 15 - October 14, 2012) * Released: September 15, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker